1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current detector for detecting current flowing through a load, which is at least in part formed within a single monolithic substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many electronic devices such as switches and regulators are integrated within a single monolithic substrate of a semiconductor in pursuit of downsizing. As many differently doped regions are disposed in mutually close relations, these regions in certain cases may form unintentional electronic elements, namely so-called “parasitic elements”. Parasitic elements, if formed, lead to malfunction or deterioration of electronic properties.